Our Silent Love
by Lon Noah
Summary: / Lui, seorang anak yang 'sangat' sempurna, tertarik dengan orang yang memiliki kekurangan. / "Aku tidak peduli dengan suaramu. Karena cinta menggunakan suara hati, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata." / RnR? / Chapter 3 updated! /
1. Hajimari

**Desclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Hibiki Lui © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Len © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rinto © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Gumiya / GUMO © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Ring Suzune © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

_They all aren't mine._

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, _those typo and mis-typos_, alur kecepatan, etc.

_**Don't like don't read. Thanks.**_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated :** Teen

.

.

Yosh. Author kembali dengan _fict_ baru. Semoga para readers suka *bows*. Kali ini RingLui. Baiklah, _happy reading_~

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang anak berambut coklat melangkahi koridor SMP Crypton dengan lesu. Bukan, bukan karena nilai pelajarannya yang jelek. Di sekolah, nilainya sangat sempurna, tak ada celah. Kalau begitu, karena bertengkar dengan teman? Itu juga bukan. Dia malah punya 3 orang teman akrab, bernama Len Kagamine, Rinto Kaine, dan Gumiya Kamui. Mereka berempat adalah pangeran di sekolah ini.

Ah, sampai lupa memperkenalkan pangeran kita yang wajahnya sedang kusut ini. Lui Hibiki, pemuda **sempurna **yang duduk di bangku yang persis di depan meja guru bersama Len Kagamine; karena Len yang berisik setiap hari memohon-mohon untuk duduk dengannya, membuat Lui terpaksa mengalah. Sementara Rinto dan Gumiya duduk di belakang mereka. Membuat para anak-anak perempuan berebutan mengambil bangku di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja, karena mereka berempat adalah _Perfect Four_; begitu julukan untuk mereka, 4 anak cowok paling keren di sekolah yang dipuja-puja bak pangeran oleh para gadis di SMP Crypton.

Lui. Seorang pemuda pewaris muda perusahaan besar Hibiki. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat pendek yang rapi dan mata kuning tua; tubuh yang tinggi—walaupun tak setinggi Gumiya, tegap nan atletis; serta otak yang encer. Membuatnya menjadi populer di sekolah, tentu saja. Hampir tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Hanya satu. Sifatnya yang dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada seorang Gumiya. Lui hanya terbuka kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Dia menutup diri dari para gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi para _fans_nya malah menganggap hal itu adalah daya tarik tersendiri dari dalam diri Lui. Si pintar, Gumiya bahkan kalah dengannya.

Len. Pemuda _blonde_ bermata biru _azure _nan pendek, meskipun tak terlalu pendek, tetapi dialah yang terpendek di antara mereka berempat. Anggota keluarga kaya Kagamine, tapi bukan pewarisnya. Karena hak ahli waris dipegang oleh kakaknya, Rei. Tapi hal itu bukan merupakan hal yang besar bagi Len, karena sejak awal dia memang tidak ingin terlibat dengan urusan mengurus perusahaan dan lain-lain. Anak yang super ceria, tapi bisa serius pada waktunya. Ketua klub sepak bola. Sangat suka main dan menggoda Lui, tentu saja. Dan semua akan berakhir ketika Rinto menjitak Len dan Gumiya hanya akan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya. Si imut, tentu saja karena wajahnya yang _shota_.

Rinto. _Blonde _dan matanya persis seperti Len, hanya saja ia lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter daripada Len, dan gaya rambut mereka berbeda, tentunya. Ahli waris keluarga Kaine. Ketua klub tenis. Sifatnya seperti 'menerima semua apa adanya', tapi dia akan memperjuangkan segala sesuatu yang ingin dia capai. Paling dewasa diantara mereka berempat, dan bijak—bukan, sok bijak lebih tepatnya. Hobinya adalah mengeluarkan pepatah-pepatah orang terkenal di dunia (yang berakhir dengan salah tokoh ataupun kalimat pepatahnya), dan membuat Gumiya harus membetulkan kata-katanya.

Gumiya. Seperti Len, dia tidak mendapat ahli waris karena warisan didapatkan oleh kakaknya, Luki. Tetapi, dia tetap membantu kakaknya menangani beberapa hal di perusahaan keluarganya itu. Ketua klub basket. Pembawa jalan keluar di setiap masalah. Selalu membawa buku kemana-mana, dan tentu saja—kacamatanya. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan kacamata Gumiya, kecuali kau seusil Len. Atau kau akan mendapatkan gratisan siksaan _dark-side _Gumiya. Satu-satunya yang nggak _single_, karena dia sudah mempunyai tunangan sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil, Gumi Misae.

Okesip, kembali lagi ke pangeran berambut cokelat muda kita. Terlihat dia sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas 9-3, sambil membawa selembar kertas. Dan saat dia membuka pintu kelas…

"Ah, Hibiki-kun, bagaimana hasil ulangannya?" tanya para murid perempuan sambil mengelilingi Lui. Sebetulnya tujuan mereka bukan hanya untuk mengetahui hasil ulangan mereka, tapi juga untuk dekat-dekat dengan Lui. Wah wah, kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih.

Grep. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Lui dari belakang, membuat beberapa murid perempuan _blushing_ melihat siapa yang memeluk Lui.

"L-u-i~! Kau lama sekali~! Aku kesepian tau~" ringik Len sambil memeluk erat Lui. Sementara Rinto dan Gumiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan bocah _shota _tersebut.

"Oy, _hanase yo_, bocah! Aku mau menempelkan hasil _test _ini di papan! Oy!" seru Lui sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Len.

"Ah~. Hibiki-kun dan Kagamine-kun cocok sekali bersama ya~"

"Seperti pemandangan surga …"

Dan itu semua sudah cukup membuat Lui kehilangan kesabaran.

"RINTOOOO, SETIDAKNYA TOLONGLAH AKU!" amuk Lui yang belum juga membuat Len berhenti memeluknya.

Gumiya menyikut pelan Rinto, membuat Rinto menghela nafas dan beranjak dari duduknya; lalu mendekati si bocah pendek _shota _kita yang masih bergelayut manja pada Lui.

"Oi, Len, sudah, kasian Lui tuh—"

"Ng? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa~"

Bletak. Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat ke atas kepala Len, membuat Lui langsung melepaskan diri dan 'kabur' menempelkan kertas di papan, meninggalkan Len yang masih kesakitan.

"_Ittai yo_! Kau jahat, Rinto!" rintih Len sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakan Rinto.

"Wah, betul ya pepatah kata Bill Jane. _A hug is like a boomerang - you get it back right away._"

"Bil Keane, Rinto. Bukan Bill Jane." sahut Gumiya membetulkan kata-kata Rinto.

"Ah, Bil Keane ya." kata Rinto tanpa wajah berdosa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Len _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Nggak mau lihat hasil ulangan fisika yang ditimpelkan Lui di papan? Aku sudah lihat hasilku, lumayan, 98."

Len dan Rinto pun langsung beranjak, dan melihat ke papan yang sedang dikelilingi anak-anak yang melihat hasil ulangan fisika mereka. Mereka harus ikut berdesak-desakan.

"Permisi, orang imut mau lewat!" seru Len yang _like a boss_. Membuat Rinto hanya _facepalm_.

Dan setelah semenit, akhirnya mereka berada paling depan. Mereka segera mencari nama mereka dalam daftar.

"Huwah, namaku ketemu! Ah, 84. Haah, lumayanlah, sebelum ulangan ini aku nggak belajar. Kau gimana Len?" tanya Rinto sambil menepuk pelan Len yang tampak membatu.

"Oy? Len?"

Len menunjuk namanya dengan jari bergetar.

**Kagamine Len. 61. (Mengikuti remidial)**

* * *

"Itu karena kau kurang belajar." nasihat Lui saat istirahat di kelas; dimana mereka sedang membicarakan Len yang remidial.

"_Dame_, ini nggak adiiiil~! Kalian semua dapat bagus! Gumiya 98, kau 100, dan Rinto yang nggak belajar pun 84! Huwaaa!" seru Len keras.

"_Well _Len, mungkin pepatah _"No matter how busy you may think you are, you must find time for reading, or surrender yourself to self-chosen ignorance."_nya Confused itu berlaku untukmu." nasihat Rinto.

"Confucius, Rinto. Dan lagipula, kau ngapain aja sebelum ulangan, Len?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku—nyoba _game _Super Battle yang baru rilis itu—"

"Kau ini bodoh apa bodoh sih, bocah?" ejek Lui.

"_Baka janai_, Lui! Kau minta kupeluk lagi ya!"

"Sudah. Kalian ini malah bertengkar. Kau juga salah, Len. Mana ada sebelum ulangan main _game_. Begini saja, sepertinya harus ada salah satu dari kita yang mengawasi Len belajar. Remidialnya besok kan, Len?"

"Dan aku nggak mau Rinto yang mengawasiku." ucap Len sambil mencibir ke arah Rinto.

"Lalu? Kau maunya siapa, Len?" tanya Gumiya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"L-u-i-k-u-n~!" kata Len sambil melemparkan tatapan menggoda ke arah Lui.

"Ogah. Ujung-ujungnya kau cuma peluk-peluk lagi. Gak." protes Lui dingin.

"Uwaah, _hidoi_!" keluh Len.

Gumiya menarik nafas, "Begini saja, sepulang sekolah, kita semua ke rumah Len untuk belajar bersama, sekalian main. Ini maumu kan Len?"

"Ah, sudah lama nggak main ke rumah si _shota_. Pasti kamarnya berantakan." ejek Rinto.

"Nggak! Sudah kubereskan. Dan—tentu saja ... Kau ikut kan, Lui~?"

"Bagaimana ya. Sebetulnya sih aku malas."

"L-u-i~"

Gyut.

Dan sekali lagi, bocah _shota _kita memeluk si tokoh utama.

"Oy! Iya, aku mengerti. Dan sekarang lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Nggak mau ah~ hangat~"

Bletak. Dan Len pun dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Rinto.

"Kau lagi! Lui aja nggak marah!" erang Len.

"Tapi itu pelecehan, bodoh!" balas Rinto.

Sementara Lui hanya termenung sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap ke arah luar jendela. Awan putih tampak berarak tertiup angin, bergerak-gerak tersemburat di langit biru bersih yang cerah.

"_Doushita_, Lui? Ada masalah?" tanya Gumiya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"_Daijobu_. Hanya … Memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama kupikirkan."

* * *

**Lui POV**

* * *

"Akhirnya, kita sampai. _Tadaimaaa_~" ucap Len sambil masuk ke rumahnya yang megah nan luas ini. Tampak seorang pria tua berambut putih mendatangi mereka.

"_Okaeri_, tuan muda. Ah, _konnichiwa_, Lui-_sama_, Gumiya-_sama_, dan Rinto-_sama_. Terima kasih telah menjaga tuan saya selama di sekolah." ucap Wei-_san_, salah satu pelayan Len. Wei-_san _adalah pelayan yang melayani keluarga Len sejak ayah Len masih kecil.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar." ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Len hanya mencibir melihatnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Dan kemudian Len membawa kami ke kamarnya yang luas dan sejuk. Dan entah kenapa … Rapi.

"Tumben banget kamarmu rapi, Len." ucap Rinto yang cengo melihat isi kamar Len yang tertata.

" … Yang pasti, dugaanku, ini bukan perbuatan seorang Len Kagamine." sahut Gumiya.

"Kau benar." lanjutku.

"KALIAN JAHAAAT!" teriak Len kesal, membuat kami bertiga tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Len yang mirip anak kecil.

Gumiya mulai mengeluarkan kata, "Nah, jadi, kita akan belaja—"

"Wah! Battle Saga 5! Ini kan _game_ _best seller_ itu Len!" pekik Rinto.

"He'eh. Mau main?"

"Oy. Ayo belajar fisika."

"Ayo! Aku mau pakai _chara_ ini!"

"Oy. Kalian mendengarkanku?"

"Kalau aku—"

"APAKAH KALIAN BERDUA MENDENGARKANKU?"

Rinto dan Len terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Gumiya yang sedang marah memang mengerikan, jadi aku diam saja deh.

Gumiya mengatur nafas, "Jadi, ayo. Len, keluarkan buku fisikamu. Mana soal yang sulit, tandai."

"_Game_-nyaaa?!" pekik Len dan Rinto bersamaan.

Gumiya memelototi mereka. Yah, kalian tentu mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka menjadi batu? Tentu saja iya.

.

.

.

…. Tidak. Gumiya bukan Medusa. Jadi, mereka berdua hanya terdiam ketakutan dan mengikuti perintah Gumiya. Aku lalu duduk di samping Gumiya dan membaca rumus-rumus baru fisika.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai …" ucap Rinto lemas sambil tiduran di lantai.

"Rinto, ayo kita main!"

Mendengar kata **main**, Rinto langsung bangun dan mengikuti ajakan Len. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah asyik bermain di depan TV.

Gumiya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian mengoreksi lagi jawaban milik Len.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarku.

"Ah, boleh. Tolong ya Lui, yang punya Rinto."

Aku memakai kacamataku, kemudian mulai mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban milik Rinto. Aku memang memakai kacamata untuk membaca, karena menderita rabun dekat.

_Soredemo, kimi ga sukidayo …_

Tiba-tiba, lagu _Sarishinohara_ oleh penyanyi terkenal, Hatsune Miku berbunyi. Ternyata dari ponsel milik Gumiya. Ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Moshimoshi_. Ah, Gumi. Aku sedang bersama anak-anak, di rumah Len. Iya, habis belajar. He em, mungkin habis ini mau makan. Iya, aku akan pulang sebelum gelap. Kau mau main nanti malam? Ah, aku akan senang sekali. _Kaa_-_san_ pasti juga senang melihatmu nanti. Oke. Iya, _jaa_."

"Dari Gumi-chan ya?" tanya Rinto yang mem_pause_ _game_nya, lalu duduk mendekati kami. Begitu pula dengan Len.

Gumiya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku.

"Dia bertanya aku di mana, lalu berkata supaya aku jangan lupa makan siang."

"Uwaaah~ punya seseorang yang istimewa memang enak ya~" keluh Len.

"Kau masih anak-anak, Len Kagamine." kata Rinto.

Jleb. Terlihat Len langsung terdiam.

"Dan lagi, kau _shota_ kan? Adakah anak cewek yang mau denganmu?"

Jleb lagi. Tunggu, kali ini raut mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Dan—sebaiknya aku menutup telingaku.

"KAU JAHAT, RINTO! SEPERTI KAU SUDAH PUNYA SESEORANG SAJA!" omel Len.

Dan kemudian mereka sibuk perang mulut. Haaah, begitu terus setiap hari.

"Hei Gumiya, memangnya punya seseorang yang istimewa itu asyik?" tanyaku.

Gumiya menoleh, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Seakan ada mengisi bagian dalam dirimu yang kosong. Tunggu—kau berpikiran untuk mencari pacar, Lui Hibiki?!"

Aku menggeleng, "Perempuan itu cerewet. Mereka menyebalkan. Setidaknya semua siswi di sekolah begitu. Dan lagi, aku mencari orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Setidaknya—aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang mengenalkanku pada hal-hal baru."

Gumiya tersenyum lagi, "Kau pasti akan menemukannya. Semoga berhasil."

Aku membalas senyuman Gumiya.

Akankah aku menemukannya?

Aku … Mencari seseorang yang berbeda.

Karena aku jenuh pada diriku sendiri.

Pintar, nilai-nilaiku selalu sempurna, tidak ada yang jelek.

Kaya, apa sih kebutuhanku yang tidak terpenuhi? Bahkan semua ini lebih dari cukup.

Dan lagi, aku dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik.

… Namun tetap saja aku merasa ada yang kurang dan kosong.

Akankah aku menemukannya?

* * *

Akhirnya aku sudah pulang dari rumah Len. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Haah, cukup lama juga aku main di rumah Len.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Dan akhirnya aku melewati sebuah taman yang luas dan bersih. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di atas pohon, memegang sangkar burung yang berisi bayi-bayi burung yang sepertinya baru lahir. Gadis itu berambut biru muda panjang, dan memiliki mata berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya. Ia melemparkan senyum hangat kepada bayi-bayi burung tersebut, dan mulutnya komat-kamit, seakan mengatakan sesuatu kepada para bayi burung itu.

… Dan entah kenapa, kedua mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Waktu seakan berhenti, dunia juga seakan berhenti berputar.

… Rasanya … Aku seperti terhenti di saat ini. Dan memang, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Dia lalu menaruh sarang itu. Dia tidak hati-hati, dan tiba-tiba dia-

Jatuh?

Tidak, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"HEI! AWAS!"

BRUK.

* * *

Yo yo! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, gimana minna-san? Bagus? Jelek? Kurang menarik? Mohon tumpahkan dan gambarkan semua di kotak _review _ya XD

Saya janji akan segera ngapdet Kimi no Egao. Ahaha, sudah ya.

Sekali lagi, RnR?


	2. Watashi wa Anata ni Aete Ureshī

**Disclaimer : **

Hibiki Lui © Crypton Media Future

Ring Suzune © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Len © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rinto © Crypton Media Future

GUMO / Gumiya © .ltd

Our Silent Love © Lon Noah

**Warning :** Typo dan mis typo, mungkin ada _chara_ yang OOC atau topiknya OOT, cerita nggak jelas, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **Teen

**Summary : **

"Aku tidak peduli dengan suaramu. Karena cinta menggunakan suara hati, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata."

Lui adalah seorang pemuda yang benar-benar sempurna. Ia memiliki segalanya—kepintaran, kekayaan, dan sahabat-sahabat yang baik. Namun dia merasakan ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukannya?

**Previous :**

Sepulang dari rumah Len, Lui melihat seorang anak di atas pohon, di sebuah taman. Entah kenapa kedua mata Lui tak bisa lepas dari anak itu. Dan karena tidak hati-hati, anak itu jatuh. Dan Lui menolongnya—apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Yooo~. Akhirnya author berhasil ngapdet fict ini! Hiks, akhirnya—maafkan untuk keterlambatan apdet saya! Saya janji deh, lain kali kalau saya banyak waktu luang, akan lebih cepat apdetnya! Oke, untuk para _readers_ yang sudah menunggu chapter 2 Our Silent Love, _have a nice reading _ya~

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

BRUK.

Gadis berambut biru muda itu jatuh menimpa Lui. Setelah sadar dia menindihi seseorang—dia langsung bangun dan tampak kaget. Mulutnya langsung berkomat-kamit, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia juga tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Lui yang kesakitan, langsung duduk. Ia tampak kesal, meskipun dalam hati ia lega karena gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"OY!"

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Lui yang tampak—err, kesal? Marah? Entahlah, sulit untuk dijelaskan atau dideskripsikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau bilang terima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu?! Bukankah aku tadi sudah memperingatkanmu dari bawah?!" seru Lui panjang lebar.

Gadis itu tertegun, kemudian dia membungkuk—ehm, tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti—sujud meminta maaf?

Lui langsung menganga. _Apa-apaan?_, pikirnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke samping Lui, ah, ada ranting kering di sebelahnya! Ia langsung mengambilnya dan sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di tanah. Lui pun hanya menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Setelah selesai, Lui mulai membaca tulisan itu.

_Maafkan aku. Aku sebetulnya dengar, tapi sudah terlalu terlambat. Maaf._

Dan kemudian Lui menoleh lagi ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu memberikannya sebuah … Bunga?

" … Ha? U-Untukku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat dan kemudian Lui menerima bunga dari gadis itu. Bunga _aster_—hmm, bunga yang indah.

"Eng, namaku Hibiki Lui. Siapa namamu? Dan apa yang tadi kau lakukan di atas sana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian mulai menggoreskan ranting itu ke tanah, lagi.

_Oh, arigato gozaimashu, Lui-san! Namaku Ring Suzune. Ng, aku melihat sarang burung itu hampir oleng, jadi aku naik ke atas sana untuk membetulkannya. Kan kasihan jika sarang itu tertiup angin dan jatuh?_

Lui mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Dia memandang gadis itu lagi—ah, bukan, Ring. Kemudian, Lui bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati, "Apakah … Apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

Ring langsung terdiam, tapi dia tersenyum lagi dan menghapus tulisan barusan, dan menggoreskan ranting itu lagi.

_Iya. Aku kehilangan suaraku saat aku masih kecil._

Lui membaca tulisan itu, dan entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah? Tentu saja, karena tadi dia berseru agar Ring mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ring tidak bisa berbicara.

"Ng … _Gomenasai_ … Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara, dan malah—"

Ring langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Lui menghentikan ucapannya. Kemudian Lui sibuk memperhatikan Ring yang kembali menuliskan kata-katanya di tanah.

_Daijobu desu! Aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak berhati-hati. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Dan maaf—aku lupa membawa buku dan pensilku, makanya aku tadi sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menulis di tanah._

Lui tertegun lagi, "Buku … Dan pensil? Untuk apa?"

Oke, sekarang Lui merasa seperti orang bodoh. Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu?

Ring tertawa, yang membuat gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi terlihat, dan entah kenapa itu makin membuat Lui tertarik pada gadis itu.

_Buku dan pensil yang biasanya kugunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dan juga untuk menggambar. Aku sangat suka menggambar—yah, macam-macam. Kata oba-san gambaranku sangat bagus._

Dan kemudian obrolan mereka saling sambung-menyambung. Dan jika Lui tidak mengingat waktu, mungkin selamanya dia akan berada di situ.

Lui memandang jam tangannya, "Ah, sudah pukul 5! Ada les piano! Ng, Ring-san, aku harus pulang dulu. _Arigato _untuk bunga _aster_ oranye-nya."

Ring tersenyum manis, kemudian menggunakan jarinya. Sepertinya—bahasa isyarat?

_Bye-bye. Hati-hati ya!_

Lui membalas senyuman gadis itu, dan mulai menapakkan kaki menuju ke rumah dengan perasaan—gembira?

* * *

**Lui POV**

* * *

Ring Suzune. Oke, entah kenapa, sejak kemarin gadis itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Baik wajahnya, senyumannya—semuanya.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Dia tidak marah, padahal aku berseru agar dia berterima kasih kepadaku, padahal aku tidak mengetahui bahwa dia bisu.

Meskipun dia bisu—entah kenapa dia istimewa.

Dan dia membuatku terus tersenyum hingga saat ini.

"Ehem, Hibiki-kun."

Aku segera tersadar, dan kulihat Leon-sensei menatap ke arahku, beserta semua anak-anak di kelasku. _Oh Kami-sama_. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Oke—mungkin bagi mereka, seorang Hibiki Lui yang sedang melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri adalah hal yang baru dan tidak lazim.

"Iya, _sensei_? Maafkan saya karena saya melamun."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dapatkah kamu mengerjakan 5 soal itu?" kata Leon-sensei sambil menunjuk 5 soal bahasa Inggris di papan tulis.

Aku memandang soal-soal itu, kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah spidol. Tak sampai 1 menit, aku sudah menyelesaikannya, dan kemudian duduk kembali di bangkuku. Semua anak di kelas menatapku dengan takjub, termasuk Len yang berada di sebelahku.

"Lui, kau serius jawabanmu itu betul semua? Itu kan materi yang baru diajarkan barusan—"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Leon-sensei mengecek semua jawabanku, dan kemudian dia tersenyum simpul, "_Perfect_, Mr. Hibiki. _But, other time, you must pay attention when I teach in front of class. Understand?_"

"_Understand_, Mr. Leon"

Dan Len hanya menganga—oke Len, mungkin kau harus belajar banyak dariku.

.

.

"Kau tadi hebat! Kau hanya butuh semenit untuk menyelesaikannya—kalau aku sih butuh setengah jam! Kau ini profesor atau apa sih?" kata Len saat kami berempat berjalan ke arah kantin.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Len cemberut.

"Lui kan Lui, beda denganmu, _shota_." ejek Rinto.

Muka Len langsung berubah menjadi merah, menandakan bahwa ia kesal—dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah beradu mulut dengan Rinto. Oke, abaikan saja mereka berdua. Setiap hari memang begitu, kok.

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di kantin, dan langsung menempati bangku kosong untuk 4 orang. Setelah memesan menu masing-masing, kami berbincang-bincang.

Len dan Rinto masih sibuk beradu mulut—yah, tidak ada habisnya. Dan tiba-tiba bayangan Ring yang tersenyum muncul di otakku, membuatku tersenyum lagi hari ini.

"Kau sepertinya sedang senang."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tenyata Gumiya, yang sedang menutup buku yang baru selesai dibacanya.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali tersenyum tanpa sebab hari ini. Padahal biasanya, kau jarang tersenyum dan diam sepanjang hari. Membuat Len menjadi khawatir dan menggodamu, setidaknya berusaha membuatmu terganggu dan kau akhirnya bersuara."

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kau juga melamun saat pelajaran. Itu bukan seperti dirimu yang biasa, Hibiki Lui. _Doushita_? Apakah ada hal yang menarik?" tanya Gumiya sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"_Himitsu_." jawabku misterius.

"Tch—baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab." sahut Gumiya dengan kecewa.

"Hmm, Gumiya."

"Apa?"

"Apakah … Aku boleh bertanya?"

Gumiya mengangguk pelan.

"Misalnya … Kau tertarik kepada seseorang. Dia itu istimewa—beda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah kau temui. Tapi dia punya kekurangan dalam dirinya. Apakah kau masih akan tetap menyukainya?"

Gumiya menganga, kemudian balik bertanya kepadaku, "Dan apakah itu terjadi kepadamu, Hibiki Lui?"

Aku pura-pura cemberut, "Hei, di sini aku yang bertanya terlebih dulu. Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?"

Gumiya terkekeh, lalu melepas kaca matanya dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya. Membuat banyak anak perempuan di kantin melihat ke arahnya—oke, mungkin mereka _fangirls _kami, jadi abaikan saja.

"Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kekurangan kan? Aku, kau, Rinto, Len—dan semua orang di dunia ini ju—"

"Aku tau itu." selaku sambil cemberut.

Gumiya menghela nafas, "Hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Kau benar-benar mau jawaban atau tidak sih?"

Aku cepat-cepat mengucapkan maaf, yang membuat muka Gumiya kembali seperti semula. Huh, dasar sensitif.

" … Sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh, kekurangan ya. Ya—menurutku, justru kekurangan itu yang membuat seseorang jadi istimewa. Contohnya saja Gumi. Dia memang baik, ramah, cantik, tapi sayang dia ceroboh. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya jadi manis—argh, aku ngomong apa sih!"

Dan muka Gumiya jadi merah, dan dia kelabakan. Aku menghela nafas. Hhh, dasar _tsundere_.

Gumiya berdeham kecil, dan mukanya masih agak merah, "Ehm, maafkan aku, kita jadi melenceng dari jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Menurutku, kekurangan itulah yang melengkapi sebuah hubungan, Lui. Selama kalian saling menerima kekurangan kalian, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum simpul, " … Begitu, ya?"

Gumiya mengangguk, kemudian mukanya berubah jadi serius, "Tapi ada satu hal 5penting yang harus kau ingat."

"_Nani_?"

"Jangan pernah ejek kekurangannya."

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja. Malah menurutku kekurangan Ring yang membuatnya istimewa.

Dan kemudian makanan kami datang. Aku segera membuka sumpit yang masih terbungkus plastik, kemudian mulai menyumpit _ramen_ yang kupesan. Sambil menunggu _ramen_-nya agak dingin, aku menepuk punggung Gumiya pelan.

Gumiya yang sedang menikmati _donburi_-nya mendongak, "Em—apa?"

"_Arigato_. Aku jadi tau apa yang harus kulakukan." kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gumiya awalnya bingung mendengar perkataanku, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menjawab, "T-Tentu saja. Senang bisa membantumu, Lui."

* * *

**Ring POV**

* * *

Aku menikmati angin yang semilir di atas pohon. Langit yang tadinya biru sudah berubah menjadi jingga—ah, sudah sore ya …

Aku memandang anak-anak burung yang berciap-ciap di sarang yang kemarin kubetulkan posisinya. Untunglah mereka baik-baik saja …

Aku memandang langit lagi, kemudian bersandar di batang pohon dan memejamkan kedua mataku. Kemudian membayangkan seseorang…

Lebih tepatnya … Hibiki Lui.

Dia benar-benar baik. Dia mau menolongku, padahal dia tidak mengenalku. Dan meskipun omongannya agak kasar, dia bermaksud baik dan sebetulnya dia benar-benar perhatian. Dan tanpa kusadari, sebuah senyuman terbingkai di bibirku.

"Ring-san?"

Glek! Suara ini—bukannya suara Lui-san? Tapi … kenapa suaranya terdengar dekat?

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia ada di sini. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku.

"Ring-san? Apa kau tidur?"

… Apa mungkin ini benar-benar halusinasiku?

Aku membuka sedikit mata kananku. Glek—dia ada di sebelahku, masih dengan _seifuku_-nya! Sepertinya dia baru pulang sekolah …

Aku segera menutup mata kananku. Uh—apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku membuka sedikit mata kananku lagi. Kulihat dia mendekatiku. A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia tampak tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan jaket _seifuku_-nya … dan memakaikannya kepadaku?

Karena kaget, aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Kulihat ia juga kaget, tapi dia langsung tersenyum.

"Ah, halo. Aku mampir ke sini, lalu melihatmu bersandar di atas pohon dan sepetinya tidur—aku takut kau jatuh, makanya aku memanjat ke atas sini. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa, mukaku terasa panas. Dan kemudian aku bergeser sedikit ke kanan—

Ah, tunggu. Bukannya—aku di atas pohon?

Benar saja. Aku langsung oleng dan ah—tidak, jangan jatuh lagi!

GREP.

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Dan aku sudah berada di posisiku semula dengan Lui-san—memelukku?

Mukaku langsung memerah, lagi.

"Haah … Apa hobimu itu jatuh dari atas pohon, Ring-san?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, lalu menunduk.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia diam, entah kenapa. Dan … Uh, dia belum melepaskan pelukannya!

Err, aku tau aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, tapi—entah kenapa pelukan ini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin ia melepaskannya—oke, hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, Ring Suzune!

Lui-san terkekeh pelan, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "Maafkan aku karena lancang telah memelukmu. Kau merasa tidak nyaman, ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, sambil menunduk dan menatap jas _seifuku_-nya. Hangat …

"Hmm … Kalau aku, merasa nyaman, lho?"

Aku langsung mengadahkan kepalaku. Apa—apa maksud katanya barusan?!

Kemudian dia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Bercanda."

Aku pura-pura cemberut dan Lui-san langsung terkekeh, lagi. Uh—orang ini sangat senang mengerjaiku, ya?

"Hmm, mau turun? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Aku menyeringitkan dahi, kemudian membuat isyarat yang berarti '_Sesuatu? Apa?_'

"Kau akan tau nanti. Ayo, mau tidak?"

Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk, dan kemudian aku dibantu olehnya turun dari pohon. Setelah turun, kami duduk di dekat pohon. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Seperti sebuah kotak bungkusan makanan.

"Aku tadi sengaja mampir ke toko _cake_ dekat sekolahku. Kau suka _cake_?" katanya sambil menutup resleting tasnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Uwah … Orang ini benar-benar tau apa kesukaanku …

Dia tersenyum, "_Yokatta_."

Dia kemudian membuka kotak itu. Ada sepotong _strawberry cheesecake _dan juga sepotong _chocolate truffle_—err, kalau kulihat dari bungkusannya, sepertinya itu kue mahal …

"Untukmu, dua-duanya." ujarnya sambil meringis.

Aku langsung membulatkan kedua mataku, kemudian menggeleng dengan tegas.

Lui-san tampak keheranan, "Eh … Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka _cake_ ini?"

Aku menggeleng lagi, kemudian mencari-cari _notes_ kecil beserta bolpoinnya di dalam saku bajuku. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas.

_Tidak bisa begitu, Lui-san! Kau sudah membelikannya untukku, berarti kau juga harus ikut makan!_

Dia membaca tulisan itu, kemudian tampak agak bingung, "Tapi—aku membelikannya untukmu … Lagipula, aku sudah sering makan _cake _juga kok …"

Aku mencibirkan mulutku, kemudian mulai menulis lagi.

_Makanan akan terasa nikmat jika dinikmati bersama! Ayolah, aku merasa sungkan tau, kalau menghabiskan kedua cake ini sendirian!_

Dia tampak tercengang saat membaca tulisanku lagi, kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar, "_Mattaku_—kau orang yang unik, Ring-san. Oke, baiklah, aku juga ikut makan _cake_nya."

Dan sore itu kuhabiskan dengan menikmati _cake_ bersama Hibiki Lui, orang yang baru kukenal, namun sudah seperti seseorang yang istimewa bagiku.

* * *

Yo~. Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Bagaimana, bagus? Keren? Aneh? Mohon tumpahkan semua di kotak _review_ ya 8'D.

Oke, _thanks a lot for visiting this chapter. _RnR, _please_?


	3. Nani ka Omoshiroi Mono

**Disclaimer : **

Hibiki Lui © Crypton Media Future

Ring Suzune © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Len © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rinto © Crypton Media Future

GUMO / Gumiya © Internet -dot- co -dot- Ltd

**Warning :** Typo dan mis typo, mungkin ada _chara_ yang OOC atau topiknya OOT, cerita nggak jelas, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **Teen

**Previous :**

Ring Suzune ; seorang gadis yang tidak dapat berbicara, bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda yang sempurna, Hibiki Lui. Baik Ring maupun Lui, tidak dapat melupakan saat-saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Akankah hubungan mereka mengalami perkembangan?

Yo! Akhirja saja bisa oepdate chapter inii 8'D /hentikanejaanlamamu. Maafkan atas keterlambatan update saya ya, minna-sama! _So_ ... _Check this fanfict up! Happy reading~_

* * *

**Lui POV**

* * *

Aku merasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat menerpa wajahku secara langsung. Karena malas beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku pun menutupi wajahku dengan bantal yang tidak terpakai; yang untungnya sedang menganggur di sebelahku.

Sedetik ... Dua detik ...

_Kriiiing!_

_'Oh sialan kau, alarm!' _umpatku dalam hati.

Aku segera melempar bantal yang tadinya kugunakan untuk menutupi mukaku itu, dan kemudian segera menghentikan jam beker di meja belajarku yang terus berdering.

Jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam beker itu masing-masing menunjuk ke angka 12 dan 8. Padahal ini hari Sabtu, yang untungnya kami diliburkan setiap hari ini datang. Tetapi sialnya, kelas kami mendapat tambahan pelajaran hari ini, dari guru Sejarah tercinta, Ren-_sensei_.

Aku pun bangun dan merentangkan kedua tanganku, "Haah, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap. Kelas akan dimulai jam 9."

Aku segera berjalan ke luar kamar untuk mengambil handuk milikku.

.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolahku dengan wajah datar. Dapat kulihat, para gadis yang kulewati melihatku dengan tatapan ... Yah, kalian tahulah seperti apa. Tatapan dari para _fangirls_ yang menurutku memuakkan.

Aku sibuk menatap jam tangan warna hitam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Yah, masih pukul 08.30. Setidaknya masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Gumiya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian berjalan di sampingku.

"Jadi, tumben sekali kau sudah datang 30 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai? Biasanya kau paling malas kalau soal tambahan pelajaran." ujar Gumiya membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah ... Tidak ada alasan khusus. Entah kenapa aku tidak bangun telat hari ini, dan _kaa-san_ ikut denganku karena dia ada urusan, makanya jadi pagi."

"Ah ... _Souka_ ..." Gumiya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pakai _contact lens_?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah matanya.

Memang, jika Gumiya sedang tidak menggunakan kaca matanya, itu berarti dia memakai _contact lens_. Memang hampir tidak ada bedanya, karena ia menggunakan _contact lens_ warna hijau; yang senada dengan warna matanya.

"Hoo, ini? Sedang iseng saja, lagi malas menggunakan kaca mata." jelasnya.

"_Sou_ ... Ah, apa Rinto dan si bocah pendek _shota _itu sudah datang?"

Baru saja Gumiya mau mengangkat bahunya—

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BOCAH PENDEK SHOTA, HEH?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, kemudian segera membalikkan badanku. Begitu pula dengan Gumiya. Terlihat, Len sedang melipat tangannya dan Rinto yang menghela nafas panjang karena tidak dapat mencegah teriakan Len yang menggelegar itu.

"Kau, Kagamine Len." jawabku _simple_.

Len langsung cemberut, dan kemudian dia menghampiriku dengan cepat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan untungnya, Rinto segera menahannya. Gumiya hanya menghela nafas, dan kemudian tersenyum kepada para _fangirls_ kami yang lewat dan entah kenapa malah berbunga-bunga menyaksikan kejadian ini.

"Oi Len, aku tahu kau sedang _badmood_, tapi jangan dilampiaskan ke Lui juga. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa, dia hanya bercanda." curcol Rinto yang sedang menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Len.

Len hanya cemberut saja, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Rinto pun tersenyum lega, dan melepaskan tangannya. Dan kemudian, Rinto melangkah ke samping Gumiya, sementara Len di sampingku. Lalu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju kelas.

"Jadi ... Apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Kagamine Len?" tanya Gumiya sambil menengok ke arah Len.

Len cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kh, ini semua gara-gara orang rumah." gerutunya.

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Rei-_nii_?" tanyaku.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yah ... Hampir seperti itu sih. Ya intinya, dia tanya apa aku sudah punya pacar atau belum. Aku bilang belum. Dan kemudian dia menyuruhku segera mencari pacar, dan mulai memamerkan hubungannya dengan Rui-_nee_. Haah, mana sesudah itu _kacchan_ ikutan, dan malah ngomong _**'Ah, mungkin karena Len pendek dan shota, makanya susah cari pacar~'**_"

Aku dan Gumiya cengo sejenak, kemudian berusaha keras menahan tawa. Len pun makin cemberut.

"Kalian ... Jangan tertawa dong! Ck— pokoknya aku sedang sensitif dengan kedua kata itu. Makanya, jangan pernah ucapkan dua kata terkutuk itu di depanku!" semprot Len.

"Hai hai~ tuan Kagamine yang cantik~" goda Gumiya. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Cantik juga, Gumiya!" seru Len.

Kami berdua hanya cekikikan menggoda Len. Rinto? Dia sibuk mengeluarkan pepatah-pepatah mengenai 'karma', lalu '_nobody's perfect_', dan ... Yah, sebagainya. Tapi tentu saja seperti biasa, Gumiya berperan sebagai pengoreksinya.

Kami pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas, dan tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

* * *

"... Jadi,intinya ... Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dulu dibom karena Jepang tidak menyerah kepada Sekutu. Itu sebagai ancaman untuk Jepang." jelas Ren-_sensei_. Kami mengangguk-anggukan kepala kami, kemudian mencatat itu di buku.

"Nah, sebelum saya mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini ... Ada pertanyaan?"

Aku, Gumiya, dan beberapa anak lain mengangkat tangan kami. Ren-_sensei_ tersenyum, dan kemudian menunjuk Gumiya.

"Ah, kenapa harus menyerah tanpa syarat? Kenapa tidak menyusun rencana supaya mereka tetap dapat menguasai Asia?" tanya Gumiya lancar.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Meguri-_kun_. Memang, bisa saja Jepang membuat rencana atau taktik —tapi kenapa mereka menyerah tanpa syarat? Ada yang tahu?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan kemudian Ren-_sensei_ segera menunjukku.

"Karena kedua peristiwa itu telah menelan banyak korban jiwa, _sensei_."

"100 untuk Hibiki-_kun_."

Dan kemudian, Ren-_sensei_ sibuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang peristiwa bom atom tersebut, lalu ia menunjuk 2 anak lain yang masih ingin bertanya. 5 menit kemudian, ia mengakhiri pelajarannya dan keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Aku segera memasukkan catatan dan buku-buku lainnya ke dalam tasku, begitu pula dengan Gumiya yang duduk di sebelahku. Len dan Rinto pun menunggu kami berdua; mereka berdiri di depan kami yang sedang beres-beres.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan begitu?" ajak Rinto.

Len dan Gumiya mengangguk, sementara aku hanya diam saja.

"Ke mana?" tanya Gumiya,

"Ke mana ya ..." pikir Rinto.

Gumiya dan Len hanya _sweatdrop_ saja. Ini anak yang ngajak ... Kenapa malah nggak tau mau ke mana?

"_Hunting_ buku gimana?" tanyaku.

Len dan Rinto langsung menggeleng keras, "_No, big no_! Kalau itu sih yang senang hanya kau dan Gumiya!"

Gumiya hanya tersenyum saja, dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menghela nafas.

"Makan-makan?" usul Gumiya.

"Itu ... Boleh juga sih. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang, begitu ..." sahut Rinto.

"Aha~ aku punya ide yang bagus!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Len yang terdengar bersemangat, "Apa itu, Len?"

"Mari kita karaokean~~"

Gumiya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju, dan Rinto menyahut, "Hmm, boleh juga. Sudah lama kita nggak karaoke."

Aku langsung menolak dengan tegas, "Tidak. Kalian kan tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka sama yang namanya karaoke."

"Ayolah Lui, sekali-sekali saja!" hibur Rinto.

Aku pun masih menggelengkan kepalaku. Dan kemudian ...

_Gyut_.

"Ayolah Lui~ _onegai_~ sekali saja~" kata Len sambil memelukku manja.

_'Sudah kuduga pasti akan begini ...'_ pikirku kesal.

"Tidak."

"Lui~ ayolah~"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak."

"Ayolah~ pewaris perusahaan Hibiki yang paling kece sedunia~"

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak. Dan jangan merayuku seperti itu. Itu menjijikkan, bocah."

Rinto hanya cekikikan, dan kemudian Gumiya berujar, "Sekali saja, Lui. Dan biarkan Len yang mentraktir kita."

Awalnya Len kaget, tapi kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "_Hai_, aku yang traktir deh~"

Aku mendengus kesal, "Kau malah memihak dia ... Kh, baiklah, hari ini saja. Tapi kita makan dulu, dan saat kalian karaokean, aku mau ke toko buku."

Len mencibir, dan Rinto tersenyum riang, "Itu jawaban yang kami tunggu-tunggu!"

"Haaah- —ayo, tunggu apa lagi~ ayo kita ke sana~!"

Len langsung menarik tanganku dengan antusias. Aku hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Gumiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Len yang benar-benar mirip anak kecil, dan Rinto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kami semua.

* * *

Aku mengatur nafasku dan melihat-lihat buku sastra klasik. Dan kemudian, mengelap keringat yang melucur di wajahku.

Di mana aku? Di toko buku _Roku_. Dan untungnya, berhasil selamat dari kejaran Len.

Awalnya memang sesuai rencana, kami makan dulu di sebuah restoran Italia. Setelah selesai, kami segera pergi ke tempat karaoke. Setelah sudah mendapat ruang, aku pamit untuk pergi ke toko buku. Tapi sayang, tidak berjalan lancar. Len memaksaku untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku menolak keras, tapi ia menahanku. Dan berakhir seperti ini. Aku langsung berlari ke toko buku yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat karaoke. Dan firasatku mengatakan, Len tidak akan melepaskanku sebelum aku mau ikut karaoke.

_'Dasar bocah ... Ah, sebaiknya aku cepat membeli apa yang kubutuhkan ... Atau Kagamine Len akan segera menemukanku di sini.'_

Aku mengambil sebuah novel, dan sebuah buku berisi puisi-puisi klasik. Dan kemudian, membayarnya di kasir. Aku pun segera keluar dari toko buku.

... Dan kemudian, mataku menatap sesuatu.

Kagamine Len, yang sedang mencari-cariku.

Aku tercengang, dan langsung menutupi wajahku dengan plastik belanjaan.

Dia tampak kesal. Tapi sepertinya, dia tidak melihatku, karena keramaian yang padat.

... Baguslah.

Aku pun segera berlari ke pasar yang berada di dekat situ.

* * *

Aku sibuk menghindari lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sini. Duh, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kalau misalnya pasar ini selalu ramai; apalagi pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu?

Aku segera melangkah ke bagian kerajinan tangan, yang untungnya lebih baik daripada bagian makanan atau pakaian. Lebih sedikit pengunjung yang ada di sini, tetapi tetap saja kepadatannya tidak berkurang.

"Maaf ... Permisi ... Ah, maaf!" kataku sambil menghindari para ibu-ibu yang melewatiku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Kenapa jadi _bad day _begini sih—"

Karena tidak hati-hati, aku oleng dan menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang melihat-lihat _stand _yang menjual keranjang dari bambu.

"_G_-_Gomenasai_!" ucapku panik sambil membungkuk.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Aku pun segera mengangkat kepalaku.

Dan kulihat, Ring Suzune sedang menatapku dengan kaget.

.

.

"A-Ah ... Ring-_san_?" kataku yang tak kalah kaget.

Kenapa kami bisa bertemu di sini ... Dalam situasi dan keadaan yang seperti ini, sih?

Ring tersenyum, dan buru-buru merogoh saku bajunya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan menunggunya.

Akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang ia cari; sebuah _notes_ dengan pulpennya.

Ia buru-buru menuliskan beberapa kalimat di situ, dan kemudian memperlihatkannya ke padaku.

_**Konnichiwa ... Lui-san ... Suatu kebetulan kita dapat bertemu di sini~**_

"Iya ... Sebuah kebetulan ya ... Ehehe ..." sahutku sambil terkekeh pelan.

_Kebetulan yang mengerikan dan baik juga, sih._

"Jadi, kenapa kau di sini, Ring-_san_?"

Dia mulai menulis lagi.

_**Ah, aku sedang mencari sebuah keranjang ...**_

"Keranjang?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sekali.

"Hoo ... Untuk?"

Dia segera menulis jawabannya dengan penuh semangat.

_**Hn ... Di dekat rumahku kan ada hutan, dan di sana banyak buah-buahan, bunga, serta jamur ... Jadi aku mau membeli keranjang untuk wadah mereka~**_

"Oh ... _Souka_ ... Ah, apa boleh aku membantumu? Aku tidak pernah memetik jamur dan buah-buahan secara langsung, sih."

Ring tampak kaget, kemudian tersenyum manis.

_**Hm! Tentu saja! Ah, tapi maukah kau membantuku memilih keranjangnya?**_

Aku tesenyum lebar, "Tentu saja! Ayo, kubantu."

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku mengatur nafasku.

Aku bolak-balik meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menyenggol pengunjung pasar yang padat ini.

"Lui ngapain sih ke pasar ini? Bukankah dia nggak suka keramaian ya ..." kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku memang tidak sempat bertemu dengannya, tapi aku yakin dia ada di pasar ini.

Karena pasar ini dekat dengan toko buku itu ... Dan dia pasti kabur dari kejaranku.

"_Mattaku_ ... Dia nggak ada di sini ..." dengusku pelan setelah melewati bagian makanan.

Aku pun memasuki bagian kerajinan tangan. Apa mungkin dia ada di sini ya?

Aku celingak-celinguk mencarinya.

Dan aku menemukannya.

Aku cemberut, dan mempercepat langkahku menghampirinya.

Tunggu.

Aku memberhentikan langkahku, dan langsung bersembunyi di bagian anyaman dari bambu.

Terlihat dia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut biru panjang. Gadis itu ... Cantik dan manis, serta kelihatan dewasa. Hei, aku hanya menilainya ya. Lagipula, gadis yang terlalu dewasa seperti itu bukan tipeku. Dan lagi, ia tampak lebih cocok dengan Lui.

Gadis itu tampak sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah _notes_, lalu memperlihatkan tulisannya kepada Lui. Lui membacanya, dan kemudian tertawa. Gadis itu hanya cemberut melihat reaksi Lui. Lui meminta maaf, dan kemudian memilihkan sebuah keranjang. Gadis itu tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan masih cemberut.

... Siapa gadis itu?

Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Hibiki Lui tertawa karena seorang gadis. Selama berteman dengannya sejak kecil ... Seingatku, tidak, tidak pernah.

Karena dia tipe orang yang tidak mudah tertawa. Kalaupun dia tertawa, itu pasti karena hal yang membuatnya tertawa itu menarik, ataupun menyenangkan baginya.

Dan gadis itu dengan mudahnya membuat Lui tertawa?

Ini menarik.

Apalagi aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Haah~ maaf Gumiya, Rinto, sepertinya ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kulakukan~"

* * *

Hola~ akhirnya selesai juga _ne_~. Maafkan atas keabalan _fict _ini, apalagi ada pelajaran Sejarah gapenting yang ikutan nongol ;w;. Btw, nama marga-nya Gumiya adalah Meguri~ awalnya mau pakai Megurine, tapi rasanya agak gimana gitu~. Oke, penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita ini? Mohon _review ne_~


End file.
